Mata Hari no podía ser tan cruel
by Woman in red
Summary: -MaraudersEra- Porque la cortesana, bailarina, condenanada por traición y espionaje, hermosa Mata Hari quería volver a probar los placeres de la vida. Y había encontrado, en una extraña clase de historia de la magia, una forma de lograrlo: en Lily Evans.


**Nota de la autora: **Fic extraño si los hay. Al principio probablemente se sientan mareados, pero no teman, van a ir entendiendo a medida que avance.

No les quiero contar demasiado sobre la historia de Mata Hari, una que seguro varios de los lectores conocen, hilo conductor de este fic. Voy a tratar de dar todo el contexto histórico dentro del fanfic mismo así no los aburro con mis explicaciones de profesora (ganjes del oficio). ¡Sepan que la inspiración vino simplemente del hecho de que me apasiona la historia de Margaretha!

**Advertencia:** Este fic, y lo lamento por los sensibles, va a lastimarles la retina de mil y un maneras. Es un TodosxLily por la naturaleza de la historia, así que si no gusta, ¡a otro fic! Que fanfiction está lleno.

**Sobre el título:** 'And you're lost in me, Mata Hari cound't be so cruel!' es una parte de la letra de la canción Mata Hari de las Energy Girls, un grupo de eurobeat. Me divirtió tanto pensar esa frase como un "Vamos, es más leyenda que realidad, no lo creo, Mata Hari no podía ser TAN cruel" que lo tomé de nombre, y de inspiración para la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Mata Hari no podía ser tan cruel<strong>

* * *

><p>I<p>

_'Cortesana suena mejor que prostituta'_

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos pensaba seguir arquitectura.<p>

Y aún así, admiraron el trabajo arquitectónico. La mampostería del lugar era realmente impecable. Los detalles finos del entramado del techo, los acabados en madera de las columnas que adornaban la sala, el tenue beige que le daba un aspecto poco iluminado al aula…

No, no es que Sirius y James estuvieran especialmente interesados en la arquitectura del lugar. Pero, cuando por la ausencia de Slughorn los obligaban a asistir, en su séptimo año, a la clase de historia de la magia, una que habían abandonado en quinto, el techo se volvía la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Ambos coincidían en una teoría firme: existían días en los que uno podría llegar a pensar que el aburrimiento podía causar serias embolias cerebrales. James estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento, porque no recordaba aborrecer tanto una clase como la de historia de la magia.

No estaban acostumbrados a tener un as bajo la manga como ese día.

– ¿Cómo hace para tomar apuntes tan rápido? – se cuestionó el muchacho de lentes, apoyando las manos en su banco e inclinándose hacia adelante, mirando incrédulo a la chica que se sentaba varios bancos adelante.

– ¿Y por qué no, en vez de maravillarse con la velocidad para escribir de Lily, no la imitan? – siseó Remus entre dientes.

– Ah, mamá nos reta de nuevo. La señora Moony siempre le quita la diversión a todo. – Sirius hizo un mohín, a la vez que se empujaba hacia atrás con las piernas, logrando que la silla cruja con un sonido seco.

Todo el curso se volteó a verlo.

– Para ese entonces, si recordamos previamente las guerras de los gigantes, la reforma de mil ochocientos… – Binns, por más extraño que pudiera parecerles a todos, detuvo su discurso y entornó la fantasmal mirada a Sirius.

El muchacho volteó con velocidad para mirar a los ojos a James. Si había un momento de cortar con el aburrimiento masivo en potencia de patología, era ese.

– ¡Profesor!

Binns hizo una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba que interrumpan su clase. No es que fuera como si añorara los días en los que se golpeaba a los alumnos que alzaban la voz en clases y cortaban con la lección expositiva, pero… Casi.

– ¿En qué siglo se quedó, profesor? – Sirius se levantó, a la vez que tragaba saliva. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer escándalos, pero nunca había alborotado esa clase. Era una experiencia nueva y casi excitante – ¡La didáctica de la tecnocracia ahora no es correspondiente a los tiempos que corren!

– ¿Didáctica de la tecnocracia? – Remus empezó a elevar súplicas y ruegos a la madre tierra, para que se abra y lo trague en ese momento.

James se paró sobre su banco, para sorpresa de todos, alzando un libro en la mano que rezaba en la tapa algo como 'Pedagogía del oprimido'.

– ¡Paulo Freire estaría decepcionado, profesor, decepcionado! – fingió una terrible angustia y volvió a inflar el pecho a los dos segundos – ¡Es evidente que usted no conoce a la corriente crítica de la didáctica!

Binns arqueó una ceja. Normalmente hubiera castigado a los desacatados y continuado con su discurso, pero algo de todo aquello le provocaba una sensación extraña y olvidada: lo divertía.

Al notar que el profesor no alzaba la voz y los dejaba continuar, Sirius se paró en su asiento.

– Vigotsky… Ausubel… el aprendizaje significativo, ¡señor profesor, corriente crítica de la didáctica! – exclamó, levantando un libro.

– ¡Corriente crítica de la didáctica! – lo coreó James, casi saltando.

– ¿Y se puede saber a qué van con todo esto… alumnos? – culminó Binns, habiendo intentado en vano recordar los nombres de los muchachos.

Ellos sonrieron ampliamente.

– Sus clases expositivas y magistrales son excelentes profesor… – comenzó el de gafas.

– Pero no son tan excelentes para nuestro cerebro agotado. – completó su amigo.

– Es evidente que tenemos que llegar a un aprendizaje significativo – continuó, extendiendo los brazos – Uno en estrecha relación con nuestra realidad social… ¡hay que tener una visión crítica de la pedagogía que a la que hemos sido expuestos hasta hoy! – comenzó a mirar a ambos lados, implorando que a su mente lleguen las musas de la inspiración para seguir inventando.

– ¡Tenemos que formarnos como sujetos críticos de nuestra realidad! ¡Debemos estar comprometidos con la situación sociopolítica que nos rodea! – Sirius miró a sus compañeros con la emoción con la que se proclama un discurso político.

El profesor se movió un poco en su silla, incómodo con la situación. El problema no era que estuvieran citando a muggles pedagogos y didactas que él había leído con bastante reticencia, sino que estaban hablando con consciencia y correctamente.

– ¿Y con situación sociopolítica se refieren a…? – cuestionó, intentando desbaratarles sus argumentos.

– Bueno, es evidente que los muggles están al asecho de una nueva guerra inminente… Producto de la formación de los dos bloques que pujan. – una voz aguda, suave y pausada se hizo oír por sobre el murmullo de los alumnos.

James entornó su mirada, no demasiado crédulo de lo que sus sentidos le habían hecho oír. Porque, y bien la conocía, esa voz pertenecía a Lily Evans.

– ¿Evans…? – preguntó.

La pelirroja lo ignoró, con la mirada clavada en el profesor.

Los habían salvado. Ni Sirius ni James tenían idea de la situación del mundo muggle. De una forma u otra, Lily los había salvado. Remus sonrió: Una cosa que sus amigos no entendían era que Lily estaba igual de aburrida que ellos en esa clase, así que era evidente el por qué del apoyo.

– Y no estoy contando que las ideas filofascistas de la segunda guerra muggle llegaron al mundo mágico, cosa que todos sabemos acá.

Se formó un silencio incómodo, casi sepulcral en el aula.

– ¿Cuánto conocimiento tiene usted sobre la historia muggle? – preguntó Binns, que se inclinó un poco hacia adelante. La historia muggle era un tema que lo apasionaba, pero no era un tópico plausible de ser impartido en una escuela de magia.

Lily se sonrojó imperceptiblemente.

– El mucho que se consigue viniendo de una familia muggle, señor. – respondió ella con tono más quedo, y modesto.

– ¿Cuántos de este curso son conscientes de las guerras que vivieron y viven los muggles? – Binns miró de reojo a los dos alborotadores – Actividad en grupo. Corriente crítica. ¿Me equivoco?

James y Sirius asintieron con la cabeza, emocionados por el drástico cambio, y se sentaron con tranquilidad en sus asientos. Nadie nunca había prestado tanta atención a una clase de historia de la magia como ese día. Binns se sentía halagado.

Sin contar a Lily, tres alumnos más tenían una idea clara con respecto a las dos guerras mundiales. Los tres habían sido criados por muggles. Había un cuarto, también de la misma crianza, que no tenía demasiada idea del hecho, y un purasangre que alegó que su padre compraba periódicos muggles para estar informado. 'Nunca sabes cuándo te van a volar la cabeza con sus armas de acero', siseó.

– Las guerras mundiales muggles son un tema apasionante. Comenzaron en- – Binns miró a su alrededor. Dos estaban tomando apuntes, y el resto de la clase lo miraba con un claro gesto de 'por favor profesor, no otra vez'. Se acomodó en su asiento con lentitud tortuosa y los miró. – ¿Sabían que varios de los personajes reconocidos de la historia muggle fueron en realidad magos, o tuvieron relación con el mundo mágico?

Un murmullo de sorpresa y emoción se empezó a propagar por el aula.

– Alejandro Magno era un excelente hechicero. Ricardo Corazón de León, entre otros… Napoleón, por ejemplo, era un squib. – la mitad del curso exclamó sorprendida… la otra mitad (entre ellos, Sirius y James) no tenía la más pálida idea de quiénes eran esos. – Oh, bueno, Napoleón…

Unos quince minutos duró una exposición magistral, resumiendo el proceso francés correspondiente a la toma del poder de Napoleón.

Cuando volvió a entornar su mirada al curso, gran parte del mismo bostezaba y el resto estaba directamente durmiendo.

Corriente crítica, pedían. Binns se acarició el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

– Señor Stotter…

– Es Potter, señor. – corrigió.

– ¿Podría subir las escaleras que llevan a mi despacho y traer el cuadro que está tras la biblioteca, cubierto con una tela turquesa?

James asintió y caminó a cortos pasos, alargando el trayecto. La clase, en silencio, esperó el retorno del muchacho.

– ¿Este? – el chico de gafas bajó con gran esfuerzo un enorme cuadro cubierto. Sólo cuando Binns asintió, el muchacho lo apoyó con cuidado cerca de él y volvió a su banco.

El profesor miró a todo su público.

– Las guerras mundiales muggles… Tuvieron dos. – explicó.

Se acomodó en su asiento y soltó otro suspiró de resignación.

– La Primera Guerra Mundial, a la cual los muggles también llamaron 'La gran guerra', fue un terrible enfrentamiento en Europa que comenzó en 1914 y culminó en 1918. Las grandes metrópolis muggles se alinearon en dos bandos: la llamada triple entente, o entente cordiale, compuesta básicamente por Francia, Rusia e Inglaterra, y las potencias centrales, lo que se suele llamar la triple alianza, siendo esta Alemania, lo que era el imperio austrohúngaro, e Italia…

El docente hizo una pausa que utilizó para acomodar su discurso a esta corriente crítica que le habían pedido sus alumnos.

– ¿Alguno recuerda algún nombre, algún personaje importante de esta historia?

– B-bueno… – murmuró Lily, un poco cohibida – El archiduque de Austria…

– Francisco Fernando, en efecto. Muggle. ¿Algún otro?

Una muchacha de facciones redondeadas y rizos rubios levantó la cabeza.

– ¿El zar Nicolás?

– Otro squib. Una de sus hijas fue hechicera.

Los que conocían la historia se inclinaron hacia adelante en su asiento, emocionados con el curso que estaba tomando la clase. El profesor suspiró de nuevo. Ya que nadie nombraba a ningún otro personaje, retomó el discurso.

– Existe una suerte de leyenda que rodea a un personaje de la gran guerra… Sí, es una clase de leyenda. – Binns entornó la mirada hacia arriba, como si rememorara – Existió en aquel entonces una mujer, una joven hechicera que se negó a estudiar para desarrollar su magia, una bailarina a la que condenaron por espionaje y traición…

Todo el curso le prestaba atención

– Margaretha Geertruida Zelle.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano a un alumno que, al comprender la intención del profesor, tironeó suavemente de la tela que cubría el cuadro, mostrándolo.

–… Mejor conocida como Mata Hari.

La mujer del cuadro se cruzó de brazos bajo su pecho y entornó levemente la mirada para escrutar a todo el curso, que la miraba con extrañeza y admiración.

Era preciosa. Los ojos oscuros, tenuemente maquillados, ondas de cabello negro que le caían con soltura sobre los hombros, adornando unas facciones delicadas y ligeramente orientales… Parecía extasiada con el hecho de estar a la vista de un curso entero.

– Binns, una dama podría sentirse ofendida por tu olvido. –cuando habló, los hombres del curso terminaron de confirmar el hecho de que estaban embelesados. Su voz, suave y profunda, destilaba alguna clase de veneno afrodisíaco, de eso estaban seguros.

– Sólo abogo porque se controle, Zelle. – le respondió él – Mis alumnos querrían hacerle un par de preguntas, ya que estábamos analizando las guerras muggles en relación con los magos de su historia.

Todas las manos del curso se levantaron, decididas a entablar una charla con la mujer. Ella los escrutó a todos…

Y esa fue la primera vez que la mirada de Mata Hari se posó en los claros ojos verdes de Lily Evans. La dama sonrió. Era _perfecta_. Los amplios bucles rojos que le caían por la espalda, la inocente mirada de color verde claro, la palidez de su piel… Era todo lo que necesitaba.

– ¿Sí…? – dijo, incitándola a hablar, acomodándose en el ostentoso sillón oriental.

– Lily Evans. – se presentó ella, bajando suavemente la cabeza, sintiéndose claramente intimidada por el porte de la mujer. – Eh… – titubeó – ¿Por qué… no incursionó en estudios sobre la magia?

Binns asintió con la cabeza, tratando de transmitirle un poco de coraje a Lily.

– Es una buena pregunta, linda… – comenzó Margaretha, descruzando los brazos – Yo no tenía demasiada idea de ese mundo. Mis padres eran muggles y bueno… el negocio de sombreros de mi padre era lo suficientemente próspero en esos años como para ir a probar suerte a una escuela que no conocía. Fui… Tuve una vida bastante acomodada en mi infancia. Hasta mis trece, claro.

Hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor.

– Tenía tres hermanos, ni una mujer en la familia más que mi agotada madre. Y el colegio de magia era un internado. – se encogió de hombros suavemente, y los hombres de la habitación temblaron ante el sutil gesto – No estaba interesada en hacer levitar cosas. Quería un marido rico y la vida de lujos a la que estuve acostumbrada desde pequeña.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con la respuesta.

Todos los demás comenzaron a levantar la mano para preguntar pero, haciendo caso omiso del protocolo, Sirius alzó la voz.

– El profesor Binns dijo que la condenaron por traición.

– Y es evidente que su sentido auditivo funciona a la perfección. – Margaretha se inclinó suavemente hacia atrás. Sirius arqueó una ceja, demandando una explicación con el gesto – Injustamente condenada, si es eso lo que te importaba saber.

Sirius ahora parecía más a gusto con la mujer.

– ¿Entonces por qué la condenaron, señora? – el muchacho la miró en un letargo que pareció durar arduos minutos. Ella parecía estar esperando algo. Remus codeó a su amigo, que reaccionó – Ah… Sirius Black.

– Verás, Sirius, – comenzó, casi escupiendo veneno a la vez que hablaba – No hay nada más fácil que cubrir la inutilidad de un estado o imperio… Es simple: condená a quien te parezca sospechoso y la gente va a empezar a pensar que se está trabajando en eliminar al enemigo.

– ¿Un chivo expiatorio?

– Exacto. – asintió ella – Llegaron a decir que yo había sido entrenada en Holanda para misiones de espionaje… Bah. – soltó – Fui muchas cosas _indebidas_ en la vida, joven, pero nunca traidora.

Cuando se cruzó de piernas con suavidad, se hicieron audibles las gargantas de los muchachos, que tragaban saliva copiosamente.

Para cortar con el ambiente, la muchacha rubia de rizos levantó la mano.

Mata Hari entornó la mirada y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pregunte.

– Melissa Hastings. – se presentó –… ¿Era usted bailarina?

Margaretha sonrió ampliamente.

– En efecto. Bailarina exótica… algo que oscilaba entre lo criticado y amado en mis días. – respondió con naturalidad. Ante la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha, añadió – Si te sorprende que una mujer baile mientras se quita la ropa…

– Zelle… – la cortó Binns.

Mata Hari rió con suavidad, embelesando a la mayoría del curso con su gesto divertido.

– Es evidente que una cortesana es más divertida que un fantasma historiador.

– La cortesana puede-

– Cortesana suena mejor que prostituta.

El curso rió.

Remus levantó la mano con un ligero temblor. Margaretha se acomodó en su sillón y lo miró divertida.

– ¿Joven?

– Remus Lupin. – el licántropo se irguió lentamente y tomó una bocanada de aire – ¿Sabía usted algo sobre la reacción del mundo mágico ante la guerra mundial?

La mujer pestañeó y miró hacia arriba, intentando recopilar datos en su memoria.

– A los magos nunca les interesaron los conflictos muggles. Tienden a ignorar lo que no les compete. Permitime recordarte que yo no tenía contacto con el mundo mágico. Aún así, hubo un mago al que… frecuenté, – confesó, con una amplia sonrisa – un alto mando dentro de los militares. Él buscó que el órgano regulador global del mundo mágico tome conciencia del conflicto… pero como las bajas entre los magos no eran muy importantes, nunca llegó a nada.

Rodó los ojos, apoyando su codo en el apoyabrazos del sillón, usando así su palma para posar su barbilla en ella.

– Menos que menos los representantes del mundo mágico en los países bajos, lugar a donde yo pertenecía. Ni los de Francia, hasta donde tengo entendido.

– ¿A qué edad murió usted, señora? ¿Q—quiénes la mataron? – cuestionó Peter, apoyando las manos en su banco para levantarse un poco.

– Presentarse es de buena educación y no daña a nadie. – terció la dama.

– Peter Pettigrew, señora. – bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpas – Perdone.

La mujer hizo un gesto con la cabeza, cortésmente aceptando sus disculpas.

– A los cuarentaiuno. Me fusilaron los franceses. Yo estaba viviendo en París desde 1903.

Un muchacho alto, con gafas, apoyó los codos en su banco y se echó hacia adelante, levantándose.

– James Potter, bella dama.

Mata Hari soltó una risa suave y sensual. Los que estaban en el aula rieron.

– Dijo que no había tenido contacto con el mundo mágico, pero aún así estamos frente a su cuadro encantado. ¿Cómo fue que consiguió que la retrataran?

Margaretha entrelazó los dedos y los apoyó con delicadeza en su rodilla.

– En 1906 conocí a este oficial militar hechicero que les había comentado antes… Bueno, él quiso que me retraten. En dos cuadros, uno de los cuales fue destruido en un bombardeo en la segunda guerra mundial, este que están observando con halagadora atención, –rió suavemente– y una versión pequeña en un collar de oro, una suerte de relicario.

El curso comenzó a bombardearla con preguntas de tal manera que, si no fuera porque el profesor se incorporó y anunció el final de la clase luego de una hora, nadie se hubiera dado por enterado.

Binns volteó el rostro para mirar a Mata Hari.

– ¿Y por cuántas décadas voy a volver a estar tapada, Binns? – cuestionó.

– No te comportaste con decencia la última vez que te expuse.

– ¿Me estás culpando por mis encantos naturales? – siseó, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

– Alguno de los alumnos, por favor-

– Ella. – Mata Hari extendió su mano, señalando a la cabeza pelirroja que asomaba entre los bancos. Al instante, volteó a mirar a Binns – Las mujeres son más delicadas que los hombres en el trato con el arte.

El profesor se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que sonó a un 'como quieras', abandonando la sala mientras le pedía a Lily en voz alta que tuviera la amabilidad de guardar el cuadro.

El curso se agolpó para abandonar la habitación, deseosos de charlar por los pasillos acerca del encuentro y la charla con la famosa cortesana.

– Evans, ¿te ayudo con eso…? – James se revolvió el pelo, mirando a la muchacha. – Es bastante pesado, y…

– No es necesario, Potter. – farfulló la chica, con un tono lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él se volteara y abandonara la habitación sin insistirle.

Lily caminó a pasos cortos hacia la mujer y le sonrió, sosteniendo el cuadro con ambas manos. La dicha de Mata Hari no podía medirse. Aún así, un brillo de misterio y complicidad brillaba en sus ojos, en un gesto que la pelirroja no supo descifrar.

… _si se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta antes…_

– Lamento tener que molestarte con esto, linda. Comprenderás los problemas motrices de alguien enmarcado en roble. – bromeó la mujer, sacando a flote sus encantos.

La jovencita se sonrojó suavemente, más que nada por nuevamente sentirse intimidada ante el porte del a dama.

– No es ningún problema, señora… – le sonrió con sinceridad – No debe ser muy divertido estar tras una biblioteca tampoco…

Mata Hari tenía que plantar la semilla.

– Cuando uno se inmortaliza de esta manera lo hace con plena conciencia. Una lástima que mi otro cuadro se haya perdido… – murmuró fingiendo enorme angustia.

– Pero había un relicario, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Lily.

Había picado el anzuelo. La muy ingenua había caído.

– El relicario está igual de oculto que este cuadro. De hecho, está en el dorso.

Lily ahogó un suspiro sorprendido en su garganta, a la vez que terminaba de subir las escaleras con el pesado cuadro a cuestas. Entró al cuarto en silencio y apoyó el enorme retrato frente a la biblioteca.

– ¿Le molestaría si… si lo veo?

– ¿Al relicario? – preguntó Mata Hari, fingiendo sorpresa ante su pedido – Me halagarías.

La pelirroja movió las manos con cuidado detrás del cuadro, encontrando una suerte de bolsita de terciopelo atada a lo que funcionaba como soporte del cuadro para las paredes. La abrió con cuidado y dejó que a su palma cayera un gran collar dorado, finamente trabajado. Deslizó sus dedos por la joya hasta encontrar el seguro que trababa la abertura del cuadro. Se detuvo.

– Por favor, adelante. – insistió la mujer – No me estás incomodando en lo absoluto.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y abrió el relicario, admirando un retrato muy parecido al que tenía en frente. Tenía las mismas ropas que el grande, y estaba sentada en el mismo sillón, pero esta no hablaba y apenas se movía.

– ¿Por qué no te lo probás? – la invitó.

– ¿Eh? – Lily apretó el collar contra su pecho – ¡N—no sería correcto…!

Mata Hari arqueó una ceja.

– Nunca nadie lo usó. – bajó la mirada con lentitud – Eso es algo que me entristece. Alegrarías a este pobre retrato si te lo pusieras un segundo… Te aseguro que te va a quedar bellísimo.

La pelirroja tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

– No es que no me guste, es precioso – confesó – pero… No quería incordiarla con cosas que tal vez quiere mantener en el pasado.

Margaretha le hizo un gesto con la mano para que prosiga.

Lily se pasó el collar por la cabeza, y mirándose, admiró el detallado trabajo del artista…

… Y recordó lo muy incómoda que se había sentido cuando tuvo que posar, las deliciosas frutas que comió después, la suavidad del sillón en el que se sentó y la libidinosa mirada de Herman, una a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Alzó la mirada, y todo fue distinto.

– Al fin… – murmuró la pelirroja, con un tono que le era totalmente ajeno: lejos de la inocencia y agudeza de su voz habitual, este estaba cargado de sensualidad y lujuria. Parpadeó, con los ojos verdes mucho más oscuros que lo habitual.

...

Al fin, Mata Hari estaba libre.

Al fin, la cortesana Mata Hari tenía un cuerpo para rememorar los placeres de la vida.

_Mata Hari t__enía a Lily Evans._


End file.
